Resistance
by scathach1852
Summary: Short PWP influenced by Muse's song Resistance.


Is our secret safe tonight/and are we out of sight/Or will our world come tumbling down?  
>Will they find our hiding placeis this our last embrace/or will the walls start caving in?

Love is our resistance/They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down/  
>Hold meour lips must always be sealed

If we live a life in fear/I'll wait a thousand years/just to see you smile again 

They knew they should stop, but time after time they kept meeting at the same time and the same place. It was always the same promise – this will be the last time. Despite the distrust and animosity between the Methuselah and Terrans, their love thrived despite it and possibly as a result of it. It was forbidden and thus the fruit was the sweetest they had ever tasted.

The door opened with a bang as they fell into the entranceway of the room with limbs entwined. They barely remembered to shut the door before forgetting the world around them once more. All that existed was this feeling, this moment. Pulling away from the kiss brought a small whimper of loss from Esther, but Ion knew how to promptly fix it. A moment later, he was gently dragging his fangs against her neck and reveling in the moan that emanated from the delicate form in his arms. He sucked gently and was ever conscious not to leave a mark however much he wanted, no needed to see visual confirmation that she was indeed his and his alone.

Within moments of their being in the room, their clothes had gotten lost in the shuffle and hands were roaming over exposed flesh. He kissed her deeply and brought both hands to her breasts. They filled his hands and he loved the weight of them cupped in his palms. He caressed them and brought his head down to suck one nipple and then the other enjoying the way they turned into hard buds in his mouth. Her skin always tasted so sweet to him and he could never get enough of that. Eager to continue, he picked her up and zipped over to the bed placing her on top of the sheets.

The first time they were together after a hiatus was quick and dirty. Satisfaction and need were the ruling factors. He flipped her over and fingered her a few times to get her prepared before he filled her in one thrust. She was gloriously hot and tight and responsive. He grabbed onto her hips as he drove into her and savored her reaction of pushing back against him, encouraging him to take her harder. He growled and yanked her hair back as he lost control of himself. He heard her cry and felt her reach her peak. A few moment later, he groaned and allowed himself his release.

They relaxed in the sheets with her head pillowed on his chest. He ran his fingers through the silky ruby colored hair. He twirled the locks idly around his fingers while they basked in the afterglow of their encounter. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, and then her mouth. When he reached her mouth, he knew he wanted more than the usual fling they had when they met on these secret rendezvous.

Ion kissed her once more before kissing and licking his way down her beautiful body. He nuzzled the undersides of her breasts knowing they were sensitive and lower down the flat planes of her stomach, over the flair of her hips until finally coming to the altar at which he loved to worship. He slowly spread her legs and kissed the skin of her thighs moving closer and closer to her core. He let his tongue run from the bottom to the top of her reveling in the quiet cries he was drawing forth from her. He spread her wider and slid one finger in and he sucked her clit. He pulled his finger out only to lick her sweet taste from his fingers and then added another as he went back in for more. He crooked his fingers in a beckoning motion causing his name to be drawn out from her lips. He thrust his fingers in and out faster and was rewarded by her first orgasm of the night.

He came up to kiss her deeply and brought himself flush against her body. His cock was straining to find release in her body. As crimson met cobalt, he slid slowly into her body amazed at how her body gripped him and seemed to be pulling him ever deeper into her. He raggedly moaned her name as he worked himself in and out of her body. He lifted one leg up for more purchase and was rewarded with her cry going up in pitch. He let go of her leg and felt them wrap around his waist and felt her move in time with the pace her was setting. Slow, languid strokes filled her over and over until he was not sure where each began and ended.

Pulling her up and sitting back, he kept up the slow but steady rhythm he had set. Their bodies slid effortlessly against each other, sweat and arousal making the movements even more fluid. Sighs and whimpers filled the air as they continued to give and take without ceasing. He gently bit her neck and she convulsed around him; he felt her walls rippling around him, her nails dragging down his back, her teeth biting down on his pale skin as she lost control. He could not hold back anymore and her name tumbled from his lips as he at last gave up and came inside her filling her with his essence.

They collapsed onto the bed in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs. He kissed her as they came down from the high and the held onto each other. Declarations of love passed between them as they kissed and ran their hands over the other. Eventually sleep claimed these two lovers and the full moon cast its glow over them.


End file.
